


NumNumz(Darker)Shorts

by NumNumNumz



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BDSM, Drink Spiking, Drug Use, Embarassment, High School, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Torture, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumNumNumz/pseuds/NumNumNumz
Summary: This is all the dark shorts, I find it easier to put them in one story, Light and fluffy can be in a separate one, and will do so unless told otherwise. This one's for Sladin(Robin/Slade), though  some may  be RedRobin (Red-X/Robin) in the future,  These may be  rape, depression, or whatever, I will add the tags as they're written.





	1. Spiked - Interjection

**Author's Note:**

> Spiked - Interjection  
> Onward then...  
> Warnings at the end, check them if you get easily triggered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone spiked Robin's drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at end.

His body stretched, a soft moan slipping past pink lips, head cocking to the side. His top had somehow worked its way up, revealing a thin waist, pale flesh, and steadily rising stomach. His back lie over the covers, baggy boxers covering toned legs, which spread slightly.

It was obvious the boy’s dream was a pleasant one, a hand running from his clavicle, landing on his chest, a moan slipping past parted lips as he arched slightly upward, light blush painting his cheeks.

His eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to notice where he was.

“What?” He rubbed the back of his head, yawning as he stretched. “Oh yeah… the party…” He chuckled faintly to himself.

“Oh, you’re up, do you want breakfast?” He startled, eyes landing on the other, immediately pinning the voice.

“Red?! Oh god! We didn’t-”

“No, I was planning to take advantage, but turns out I have more morals than I thought.” Robin sighed in relief. “Maybe more happened in your dreams, but other than that.”

“What?!” 

He chuckled, nodding to the tent.

“Shut up!” He covered his situation with a pillow, blushing wildly with a scowl. 

“Happens to the best of us, kid. So… breakfast?”

“No way you know how to cook.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it, unless you want burnt toast.” He picked up a phone. “You’re not allergic to anything, right? Would hate to kill you on our first date.“

“This is not a date. I’m leaving. Where are my clothes?”

“Don’t I get anything for not taking advantage? I mean, have you seen yourself sleep? Gorgeous, and I didn’t touch you all night, had to sleep on the floor.” He crossed his arms with a pout.

“Fine…” Robin muttered, looking elsewhere. “But this isn’t a date, and it won’t go any farther than eating.”

“You say that now-”

“Red, I’m serious.”

“Fine, fine…” He pouted, though dialed the phone despite.

“Where are my clothes?”

“I’ll give them back when you leave. That way you’re trapped with me until after breakfast.” He smiled mischievously at the growling bird.

“Would feel more comfortable wearing pants.”

“We could change that…”

“Red.” He wasn’t joking in the least bit, quite persistent on the matter.

 

They sat in silence as they ate, Robin, refusing to converse without his clothes. That was until the door clicked, lock being picked, pair jumping to their feet, both rather aware of the source.

“Robin.” The Titan went pale, Slade's tone stern.

“It’s not what it looks like!” He took a step back, soon pressed against a wall, pinned.

“Then what is it?” The man seemed angry despite himself, single grey blue orb piercing into the boy’s very being.

“Me and the Titans went to a party, and I woke up here.” The Titan said honestly.

“So it is what it looks like?”

“No! We didn’t do anything!”

“Were you drinking at this party?” Robin wasn’t one to drink, and Slade knew it.

“No, they didn’t… even have... alcohol…” Realization crept into the boy’s mind, eyes going wide before narrowing, shooting to the red haired thief. “Red… There wasn't alcohol at the party.” Slade turned to the other as well, practically growling.

“I didn’t do anything! Someone else spiked his drink, I swear!” Green orbs flashed in panic. 

“It’s not your fault then.” He put an arm around the Titan, sighing. “Thief, what happened?” He asked in a serious tone. 

“I saw him at the party. He was fine in the beginning, but after a while he got tipsy. The Titans didn’t notice, so I decided to take initiative, and watch him. He started tripping, sitting down, when I saw an older man trying to get his attention. He started leading him away, so I followed. He was trying to take him to a car, but I threw a flash bomb and stole him when the guy was blinded. I took him to my apartment and he slept on the bed, and I slept on the floor! I swear!” He crossed his heart, which neared cardiac arrest.

“Where were you?”

“Rockiez.” Robin responded, accepting a kiss from the mercenary, Red confused beyond all else.

 

Within an hour the man who’d dropped a pill in the Titan’s drink was pronounced dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None for this one.


	2. Spiked - Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Spiked - Interjection, if Red didn't step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at end.

.

He’d started to feel dizzy a while ago. It had started as nothing more than a slight moment which escalated to his vision spinning in erratic circles. He couldn’t find the others, he didn’t think he could drive himself home, and he needed to go home. He was eventually forced to sit down, even standing still proving difficult. His vision was doubled, though seemed to calm as he sat, no longer spinning. His thoughts were clouded as he looked around the room, trying to find the Titans again.

Someone touched his shoulder, making groggy eyes turn to a blurred face, feeling his body lead from the seat, going without his consent. A hand on both shoulders led him to the door. This wasn’t right. He knew this wasn’t right, yet his feet kept walking. 

He was taken to a car stationed behind the back entrance of the club. He tried to turn, though the grip on his shoulders only tightened, led to the back seat.

“No…” He whined as the other entered the car next, straddling him with his legs, restraining them as he tried to wriggle away. The chuckle pounded his head, making him whine farther. 

His top was lifted, large fingers pinching a nub, another whine sounding.

“No… don’t want…this...” He tried to push the man off, weak, strength drained from whatever he’d been given. His thin waist was caressed, thumbs running along a steadily rising and falling stomach, running along his rear, and down his thighs, stopping under his knees, pushing them up. “Stop…!” He tried, drugs coursing through his system preventing any real refusal, though his panic was strong, feeling his jeans unbuttoned.

...........

“Where’d, Rob, go, man?” Cyborg asked, Beast Boy.

“Don’t know, dude, haven’t seen him in a while.” The changeling said, looking around the crowded room. “I don’t see him now either.”

“Weird… I’m going to look for him, man. There are some real creepy guys hanging around here.” The robotic Titan said, starting to look around the building, Bea doing the same.

...........

His jeans where pulled violently off his legs, thrown to the side.

“Stop… no…” He tried to escape, legs pushing against the other, feeling his cock pressed, rubbed through boxers. The violator moved closer to his face, making him instinctively turn to the side dodging lips, a tongue running along the side of his cheek, making the trapped bird grit his teeth in disgust. His protest continued, as he began to shake, feeling hands move to boxers, stripping away the only barrier his lower half had from the outside air.

...........

“Man, I can’t find him!”

“Me neither, dude!”

“We can’t either.” Raven said, floating over with, Starfire. “Do you think he went home?”

“He would have said something, man…” The oldest seemed to think for a moment. “Maybe he’s outside?” 

..........

The man seemed to take no time in unbuttoning his own pants, releasing his shaft, sloppily positioning over his victim, who released ‘no’s and stop’s in somber attempts. 

He screamed in dull volume, even that seeming numb despite the stabbing pain ripping through him, thick member stabbing his end.

“Pretty…” The man said in a grunt, as he quickened pace, nails digging into his pelvis, Titan feeling nothing but pain as he did..

..........

When the Titan’s found the boy they saw a larger, balding man, with dark brown hair pistoning into their leader, who released slight screams. All they could see was their leaders shoes seeing his legs on each side of the intruder’s form. 

Starfire was the one to attack, a single green burst exiting angered eyes as she saw the scene, which collided with the rapist’s back, freezing before falling on the boy's half nude person, still inside. Cyborg had to pull the rapist off, and out of, his friend, seeing clouded eyes riddled with tears, cursing under his breath.

“Bastard drugged him… He needs to go to the hospital.” Cyborg said, knowing there were countless ways the boy could be hurt. 

“No… I’m fine…” The boy winced as he made his way to a sitting position. “Where are my pants…?” He asked, wiping a hand over his eyes, still foggy.

“You need to go to the hospital, man, who knows what he gave you.” He meant that in several ways.

“I’m okay… He didn’t break anything…” Despite his words tears still rolled down his face. He grabbed his jeans when he found them, pulling them over his wounds. “No one can know about this…” His team seemed to startle at that. “...I’m fine... “ He said again, trying to stand, hissing, nearly falling, stumbling before being caught by, Cyborg.

“We need to go to the hospital, I can’t treat you for this at the tower.”

“I can’t go to the hospital... “ He said, tone stern despite its weak structure. “This never happened… Am I clear...?” Robin’s gaze sharpened slightly.

“Robin-”

“Cyborg.” He finished, starting to limp towards his bike, hoping he wouldn’t crash. 

..........

A few days passed before he saw his partner, if he could be called that. They were more like enemies with benefits, though despite he felt horrible for the act that had been forced on him, seeing it as him cheating on the other.

“Robin.” Slade said, the Titan having turned his head when he’d tried to kiss him.

“I’m sorry…” Robin said, the man raising a brow.

“Robin?” He turned the Titan’s head to face him again, noticing the tears staining his features.

“I’m sorry…” He choked, starting to sob quietly to himself.

“What happened?” Slade stood, knowing something must have happened to cause the reaction. “Robin, What happened?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so s-sorry...” The Titan wiped away his tears with the palm of his hand. “It was all my fault… I’m sorry!” 

“Robin.” He snapped his fingers. “What was your fault.”

“He… he-” Robin’s hand moved to cover his mouth, Slade able to do nothing but wipe away the ever appearing tears, trying to calm down the other.

..........

“What happened to him.” Slade had shown up at the tower, knowing the Titans knew what he meant, as they evaded his gaze. “When Robin starts to have panic attacks, I know something happened. What was it.” His tone was threatening  demanding an answer. Cyborg sighed.

“We went to a party... Someone spiked Robin’s drink, and we found him behind the building being... raped…” Slade’s eye grew angry, turning to leave the tower, going back to his base, where, Robin, was still asleep.

..........

Within an hour the man responsible for his bird’s trama was pronounced dead.

..........

“In no way was it your fault.” Slade caressed the Titan’s cheek, wiping away a few new tears. “You had no say in the outcome.”

“It- I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I shouldn’t have left my drink alone…” The boy looked towards the ground, shaking.

“Shh… It wasn’t your fault.” He assures, moving his hands to his shoulders, rubbing his neck, leading his eyes to meet his gaze.

The leader leaned his head against the other’s chest, sniffing, droplets hitting the ground.

“...I’m fine…” He tried, tone less than assuring, feeling the man wrap his arms around his back, leading him to do the same, hugging his mate as he sobbed.

“It’s okay to not be fine… especially after what he did to you…” There was a moment where they stood in silence, Robin’s breath shaky.

“... I- I’m not fine…” The slim form concluded, knuckles balling into fists, crying farther, Slade's hold tightening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - RAPE, humiliation, self blame.  
> They will get far worse later on.


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel need to put this up now, so you know what to expect. This is dark. VERY DARK! Future chapters may or may not be to this level. I will have fluffy chapters as well.
> 
> Robin has to go to Canary high in search of his missing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings... Warnings at the end. Read them if you're easily disturbed. Far more important than the last chapter that you do this.

Robin had been sent to Canary High in search of his friends, two Titans who'd gone missing. Star had vanished a few days prier when she'd wondered in, in search of Terra, Beast Boy having told her she'd run off here. She'd been missing for three days and nights alike, along with Bea who'd been dragged along in the search, Star begging him before he agreed, none to happily..

He easily found himself in the principles office, not even sure why, he'd just been walking to English IV when he was called over the announcements.

"Richard, the principle will see you now." He looked up from the book in his lap, secretly stuffed with information on the schools staff, Google helping him easily find info he didn't get from the schools website, .

He yawned with a stretch, making his way to the office, having been kept up the night before with Red 'checking in' on him.

"Thank you." He smiled at the receptionist, before grabbing his bag to enter the principle's office.

"Take a seat, Richard." He did as he was told, taking a seat across from the elder. "Now, Richard, I hate to do this to you, you're a bright kid, but I'm going to have to give you detention."

"May I ask why, sir?" He spoke as polite as possible.

"We found some… disturbing, contraband in your locker…" A small blade was placed on the desk.

"That's not mine,sir."

"With all the evidence, I'm sorry, Richard…" He thusley scribbled a date and time on a sheet of paper, "Luckily this is only a first offence, and you are still getting used to the rules here, so you won't be expelled." Richard took the slip without hesitation, not wanting to blow his mission.  
2:50, after school on a Wednesday, there are other things he needed to be doing, like finding the others, but he couldn't bring attention to himself, he was already the 'new kid'.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Wilson for those who don't know- oh. There's only one student? How odd. Anyways I'm Mr. Wilson, just sit, no electronics, no talking to yourself,,and if you're quiet you get out early." Robin pulled out his 'book' and started to read, mainly up on the teacher.

They sat in silence, Robin using his time to finish homework, not knowing how long he'd be under cover, finishing in about five minutes before he returned to reading. Eventually he noted the continuous gaze aimed at him, stiffening on instinct, very aware of the other, so aware in fact he noted the others calm position, it seeming somehow familiar. No, that was Impossible, he thought, noticing time had moved along farther than thought, only twenty minutes left before he was released.

"You can leave." The teacher said five minutes later packing his things.

"Oh?"

"I did say you could leave early if you where quiet." Richard smiled, sliding his book in bag before rising, walking ahead of the other, which turned out to a terrible mistake, to preoccupied with thoughts on the investigation to notice the oncoming attack.

He gasped as a clothe found his nose, an alarming smell wafting through his nostrils, one he recognized from his days with Batman; chloroform. With the smell came the tell tell signs he was was losing consciousnesses, the world spun at he grew dizzy, vision fading to darker tones, finding his struggle subside at a frighteningly quick pace, arms falling limp at his sides in an instant.

...........

He woke in a car, only knowing because the engines roar, eyes not even finding the will to open as the sound gauged itself through his temple. Luckily the pain only went on for a short time, managing consciousness for a moment before all faded for a second time, exhausted.

............  
The next time he woke, it was to a numerous voices, looking up groggily, before shutting his eyes tight, wincing in pain, groaning softly to himself.

"Robin!?" That was… Red-X? He turned his spinning head towards the noise, cracking an eye opened, seeing a blurry tube containing the boy's smeared colors. He fell into darkness again.

It couldn't have been long when he woke again, determined to stay awake this time, hearing many noises he recognized as he was dragged across the concrete. Feeling weak as he was pulled limply.

The impact the wooden table provided didn't help his headache, thrown harshly, where he felt his ankle grabbed, trying to kick away, with little success hearing a chuckle as his other foot was caught, restrained. When his arm was clicked in place, he pulled the other under his chest, as though to hide it, easily being pulled out and restrained, him now lying on his stomach, feeling need to sleep again.

............

The next time he woke to frantic screams, making him alert instantly, shooting to hands and knees,muscles stiff, aching, chains loose, trying to jump down, unable.

"Perfect timing my little bird…" Eyes went wide, before narrowing.

"Slade." He bit, tense as the man neared. "Why did you kidnap my team?" The first thing he thought to ask.

"Isn't it obvious? They're bait." He went wide eyed, before narrowing, Slade had known he'd come.

"What do you want?" He growled before adding " I won't be your apprentice."

"That's not the reason I brought you here." His chuckled piercing the air, though it was low.

"If not that then what?" He didn't even get an answer this time, ignored.  
Fondling a ragged blade between fingers, he touched the boy's spine, causing a shiver to intrude his very being, the Titan thinking he'd be paralyzed.

"Don't you dare touch him, you sick fuck!" Red cried, pounding on the glass of his temporary holding.

He felt a sharp pain run though the muscle of his lower thigh, a scream rising, only making it to his throat before it was caught..

"Shh, I would hate to cause anymore accidents, thief." He bit coldly, blood oozing from the Titans newly acquired wound, breath uneven.

The blade rested under his shirt collar, ripping through the clothe, being careful not to puncture flesh as the top was stripped away. That was all it took for him to realize what was happening, managing to elbow the man off him for a moment, just long enough for him to turn as much as able,

"Bad." a thumb dug into his slashed leg, spots erupting in his vision as he nearly fainted, a short cry leaving him before the hand pulled back a moment after.

His limbs were pulled outward, making him feel he was truly trapped, pulling desperately on the chains, ignoring the pain radiating from his thigh.

"Let me go!" He kicked furiously, pulling his hands against the restraining edges of the table.

"Shh…" He bit his neck, sucking sensitive flesh, the boy trying to shake him off, head frantic in its attempt, feeling a hand brush against his chest, gasping at the sensation, though fighting nonetheless.

"Don't touch me!" He growled, feeling he'd dislocate his arm with the force of his attempt.

"Shhh, pet." The other whispered in his ear, nibbling his lobe, the Titans fearless leader gritted his teeth, pulling away, not willing to submit to the monster.

He felt his restraints grow loose, wrists caught before he could fight, legs pulled just far enough to hang off the table, hanging mid air, arms tight above head..

'I need to think of a way to escape' He thought feeling a hand slink around his front, pinching his hardened nub.

"Hard already, to be expected from a virgin." The dark tone only made his mind race faster for a way out, only just able to hear the bangs from the thief, unable to stay silent, Star and Beast Boy doing the same.

His heart sped up, beating like a locomotive, panic setting in, only making it all the more difficult to breath as something gripped the rim of his pants.

"No! Let me go! Stop, you psychopath!" His words, though threatening, went ignored on uncaring ears, a quick motion slicing jeans in half, then fourths, falling at his feet, reveling previously covered area, boxers cut away next, though he screamed threats that would scare any other into wetting themselves, sadly, Slade wasn't one of these people. Feeling something slick run along his middle, a shake erupting in his core, breath catching, wrists red from friction.

"No!" He was panicking as chains rattled in his ears, legs tightly held together, knowing he didn't want this, wanting, no needing to escape.

One finger lay over his hole, a mouth biting and sucking his neck and along his shoulders, the shaking form screaming for him to stop, get off, let him go, being ignored, the monster only laughing at his pleas.

"Gah!" He cried, the tip sliding past his ring, followed by the rest, the lubed digit entering him, making his thrash even more violently against the intruder, trying to force him out.

"GET OUT!" He was in a frenzy in his realization, this wasn't a dream.

A second digit joined the first, the pair separating inside him, scissoring his lower end, stretching the hole he'd previously thought innocent, his back arching in discomfort, shouting words to protest of the unwanted penetration. The fingers curved inside him, brushing his prostate, an unexpected moan leaving him, making eyes grow wide in disbelief and fear.

"St- op!" He sent out, sweat running off his brow as the intruders continued to toy with his insides, causing grunts to leave him involuntarily, biting his lower lip to avoid there release.

Slick fingers retreated, leaving a panting form, glistening with sweat, shoulders rising and falling with his breathing, eyes only half opened as his tongue parted slightly, only now did he hear the commotion behind him, all screaming.

"Do you hear that, boy? Your audience." Darkness enveloped him when he remembered half his team was watching, on the edge of the dam with a hammer, holding them back despite, only able due to years of restraining his emotions.

The feeling of hands parting his cheeks made him freeze, something pressing against entry, a ragged breath leaving him with a thick swallow, breath growing uneven, as his entire body tensed.

"N- no…" The time between the moment he'd positioned himself, and initial entry was the longest seconds of the boy's life, feeling the man enter at a quick agonizing pace, making no attempt at being gentle as he ravaged the tight hole, which was tight to refuse entry.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed, all around wincing, never having heard him scream in such a way, etched with pain, head jerking back in an expression, a mix of disbelief and pain, before his eyes shut tight, baring for the pain pummeling his virgin end, hands balled in fists above head as he cried to himself. Never in his life had he ever experienced anything near as painful as being entered for the first time, a gunshot loosing to the feeling of having his soul forcefully ripped from his being, taken by the devil without a deal.

"ST-ST-STOP!" He continued his pleads for it to stop. "G-G-GET OUT! NO! NO! NO! IT H-HURTS!" The heart wrenching display caused his viewers to sob as well, pounding full force on the bird's behalf, sadly the ones with powers having special magic to restrain them,unable to break the glass, though that didn't stop them from trying to get the man off him, trying to escape their prison to save their leader, their friend. The demon reentered, ripping the boy to shreds, until he found what he was looking for, slamming into his wall. The cry of pure ecstasy that filled the room made the room still, all but one of the viewers confused as the Titan panting out in something that wasn't pain, feeling his extension tingle as the man struck his sweet spot, toes curling under him, a string of bliss leaving the crying form, who despite still protested.

Robin! Robin! Get off him! Let him go, you son of a bitch!" Red's screams pierced through the silence, knowing this was going to kill the boy.

"No-o! St-stop!" He shook for another reason, needing this pained pleasure to stop, feeling his front grow near to release, blush deep as his mind left him completely, eyes rolled back at tears threaded his vision, panting and moaning as though he'd wanted this from the start, muscles tensing as his insides pulsed in pleasure, screeching as he neared. "P- please- st-stop…!" His legs spread of there own accord, trying to give the man better access, making him pant. "No… no… no…" he tried in one final plead for the man to stop, only feeling his prostate hit harder, mind leaving him completely, drool dribbling from chin as his tongue stuck from mouth.

The man slammed into his sweet spot with a vengeance, a loud clear cry leaving, as a warmth filled his entry, finding the same relief himself, panting wildly as the man left his dirtied end, sticky, both front and back.

"Stay." He was thrown in a tube similar to the others, between both his team and Red like a used toy, leaning his head against the glass, finding no strength to cover himself, still sobbing wildly at he was locked in.

"R- Robin…?" Red no more than whispered, sobbing wildly, the determined gaze he fallen for having completely vanished, only seeing his hand gently form a fist, curling into himself, shaking as tears covered the floor of his confined tube, arms wrapped around knees loosely.

"We- we need to escape…" He no more than whispered to himself.

.............

They'd been trapped for nearly a month, each day him being taken from his tube, sometimes twice, him screaming as he was removed, spitting foul remarks, fighting to be released, at least for the first few weeks, eventually limp as he was taken, always lead to the same table, the same activity, sometimes being injected with aphrodisiacs making him 'want' it, call his name, beg for the violations he didn't want, but couldn't live without. He was even given toys, things to stop him from finding release, while something vibrating was forced past his hole, left alone for hours before the monster made him ask for release. He was, at times, forced to his knees, forced to suck the other, told to enjoy it or else Red and his team would pay. Not doubting his promise, the boy complied, taking the pulsing extension deeper when told, nearly vomiting as his gag reflex would react. He was tortured brutally whenever the man saw fit, all noting his emotional state deteriorating, voice soon only sounding when he was having a nightmare or talking to himself, only every so often to another, them concerned for him more than anything else, constantly huddled in the back of his tube, hands intertwined in hair, sobbing and mumbling to himself, thin due to lack of food. They where fed regularly, though Robin simply refused to eat, having given up, knowing it was pointless, knowing it would hurt less if he was numb to the wounds.

"Robin?" Red tried to snap him out of it for the millionth time, them all having tried, him sometimes getting reaction.

"R-Red…" He whimpered, though only cried farther. "I- I thought you here dead…?"

"What? No, Robin, I'm not dead?" He saw his face drop. Had he wanted him to be dead?

"LIES! H-HE KILLED YOU! I- I S- S- SAW H- H- Him!" He then began frantically pulling out his hair, he swore he'd died a few days prier.

"Robin! Stop!" He did, but didn't look up, knees pulled to chest, disturbed state terrifying the others, knowing this was probably it, even if they did escape, recovery was near impossible.

"P- please, please, please, please, please, please, please-" He chanted, grabbing his ears. "To- to many v-voices… go away…" No one was talking, in fact, other than him, the room was silent. "I- I can't do that…" Do what, they all wondered. "Leave me alone…" Was this some type of stress trauma? Rape trauma? He needed to relax, needed to breath, the walls to close, shaking wildly. "Go away… Go away. Go away! GO AWAY!" He started screaming, doubling over, nails digging in scalp, screaming to himself.

"Robin!" Several voices sounded, though he only heard one.

"Stop! SHUT UP!" His head slammed into the glass, a loud audible bang filling the room, bouncing off a far wall.

"Holy shit! Robin! Stop!" Red yelled.

"Robin! Snap out of it dude!" Beast boy, voice raspy from crying.

"F-friend Robin! Stop with the hurting please!" Star, panicked.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He banged his skull against thick glass again, panic only growing as he heard the others, screaming like a maniac, crimson painting his finger tips as he cried. It was inevitable that the man would hear him, soon returning to the room, running towards his tube, opening it just as he hit for the final time, a loud crack sounding out, causing a deep feeling of horror to fill the room, though it seemed he was alright overall, thrashing wildly as he was lifted by the middle, panicking, doing the first thing he was able, nails moving to his throat, scratching flesh, the man restraining his hands, only a slight wound created.

"Stop." He didn't, he continued to fight, squirming wildly in the hold, pulling at his arms, screaming. "Stop." A finger was snapped, the crack heard round, the boy only screaming louder, trying to pull his hand away from the pain, so weak his attempt at escape was nothing more than a toddlers resistance to the monster.

"AHHHH!" His struggle weak having gone so long without nourishment, though somehow managing to get the man's arm in teeth, biting hard until he was dropped, immediate to return his hands to neck, pressing harder to break skin enough to kill himself, knowing life was already over for him despite, the thought of the others not mattering as he already thought they'd been killed.

The blood fell freely before the man had chance to grab him again, the Titan coughing, blood streaming down his chin, splattering the ground.

He was dropped, choking on his own blood, gargling, red bubbling from his torn throat like boiled oil, running along cheeks, pooling around ears, shaking as he lost cells, less blood to charge his life, edges of his vision growing white as electrons fired off in his brain. Oxygen needed by organs diminished, vascular beds, and veins shrinking in muscle and skin, heart rate increasing, twitches erupting throughout his body, major tissue damage being a final step before he felt a sort of calm wash over his still twitching self.

Soon eyes looked up, glazed over, dull and lifeless, soul leaving a hollow corpse, voices quieting all around, replaced with frantic sobs and screams, cries for their friends well-being.

"Oh well, none of this would have even happened, had you been silent, thief." Slade, sighed, "I only wanted to talk." Leaving the body behind he turned, leaving the still room for the last time, having no need to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAPE!  
> Character death.  
> insanity.  
> Mental issues.  
> Cursing.

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings for the first one.


End file.
